1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a gold sputtering target for forming a gold thin film or a platinum sputtering target for forming a platinum thin film, and a method for producing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
A sputtering target (hereinafter, also referred to as a target) using 99.99% or more high purity gold is used for forming a gold thin film on a semiconductor electrode, a contact of a crystal oscillator, or the like. A target using 99.95% or more high purity platinum is widely used in an application such as a semiconductor magnetic material, because platinum is a special material to reveal magnetic anisotropy by coexistence of platinum with a magnetic material and is chemically inert.
In a method for producing a gold target, it has been proposed that an equiaxial crystals having a crystal grain size of 0.1 mm to 10 mm is formed in order to stabilize film deposition characteristics during sputtering (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).